Dari Mata Turun ke Hati
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Bising terganti sunyi, dan dunia ini terganti olehnya./For FID #4/T for safe


**Dari Mata Turun ke Hati**

A Sengoku Basara Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Dedicated to Fujoshi Independent Day #4

_Sengoku Basara © Capcom (video game) and Yasuyuki Muto (anime/manga)_

Warning : AU. OOC. BoyxBoy. Keterangan POV tidak dicantumkan. Don't like? Don't read!

# # #

Dan mata itu tertangkap mataku, menangkap mataku. Tatapan itu membakar dan menyambar, merambat ke sum-sum tulang, seolah menjadi gemuruh dalam dada. Kami berpandangan seolah melupakan dunia, menghapus eksistensi waktu dan tempat. Bising terganti sunyi dan dunia ini terganti olehnya.

# # #

Dari ruang kelasku, dan tempatku duduk yang tepat di samping jendela, aku bisa melihat laboratorium kimia milik sekolah tetangga. Dan mataku selalu tertarik menatap kesana setiap hari Kamis pada jam pelajaran kelima.

"Kau menatap kesana lagi, Sanada-_danna_!" bisikan Sasuke mengagetkanku, membuatku dengan panik memalingkan wajah ke arahnya.

"Ap... ap... apa?" gagapku, tentu dengan suara pelan. Wajahku memerah malu terpergok tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Sasuke menatapku cukup lama dengan tatapan malas sebelum menghela nafas kemudian berkata, "tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Dan kembali fokus pada pelajaran yang diterangkan Kenshin-_sensei_.

Hal itu menimbulkan tanda tanya bagiku. Dan segera terlupakan begitu tatapanku kembali jatuh pada sosok salah seorang murid dari sekolah tetangga yang tengah mengikuti pelajaran kimia di laboratorium itu. Tiap kali menatapnya aku mendapat kesan biru, petir biru yang menyambar segalanya dan tak tertakhlukan.

Aura dan penampilannya selaras, sama mencoloknya. Seragam khas SMA O, dasi biru yang terpasang di kemeja putih dan _blazer _abu-abu dengan lengan tergulung hingga siku, begitu cocok dikenakan olehnya, membuatnya yang memang rupawan menjadi semakin tampan. Tingginya sekitar 180 cm, sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat sepanjang leher dengan poni berantakan. Dan matanya... matanya yang hanya tinggal satu itu... mendadak balik menatapku tajam.

Dia tersenyum menyeringai.

# # #

"Namanya Date Masamune. Kelas 2-3 dan ketua klub _kendo_-yang-lebih-mirip-geng-berandalan-dari-pada-klub kendo. Tinggal sendiri, s_ingle_, berangkat ke sekolah dengan motor tanpa mengenakan helm. Ada lagi yang ingin kau ketahui, Yukimura-_danna_?"

Yukimura bengong mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke tentang deskripsi seseorang bernama Date Masamune.

"Informasi tidak penting apa itu, Sasuke? Dan siapa itu, Sasuke?" tanya Yukimura dengan tampang bloon.

"Jangan bilang tidak penting, aku sudah mengumpulkannya dengan susah payah. Dan sudah kubilang, namanya Dat-,"

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Yukimura memotong kalimat Sasuke. "Maksudku, kenapa aku harus tahu tentang orang ini?"

Sasuke kembali menatap temannya itu seolah Yukimura adalah orang paling bodoh sejagat raya, atau memang mungkin itulah kenyataannya. Kemudian Sasuke menghela nafas lelah dan berkata, "percuma saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu, _Danna_. Usahaku sama sekali tidak dihargai." Sambil melemparkan kertas berisi informasi tentang _Date Masamune_ entah kemana. Terbang saja sana diterbangkan angin.

"Makanya, kubilang dia itu siapa?" Yukimura ngotot dan memukul-mukul permukaan meja _cafetaria _sekolah.

Tak seorang pun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah mereka, mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan keduanya yang memang senang sekali membuat keributan. Ya, duo orang itu bersama dengan Takeda Shingen-_sensei _memang terkenal dengan kelakuan _eksentrik _mereka, kalau tidak mau dibilang gila.

"Makanya, kubilang dia itu Dat-,"

"Bukan namanya!" sekali lagi Yukimura memotong kalimat Sasuke.

"Jadi, Sanada-_danna_, Dat-,"

"SUDAH KUBILANG BUKAN NAMANYA!"

Ctak. Urat kesabaran Sasuke putus. "DENGARKAN KALAU ORANG SEDANG BICARA!" bentaknya, ganti gilirannya berdiri dari kursi dan menggebrak meja.

Yukimura kembali duduk di kursinya dengan wajah ketakutan. Sasuke kalau marah beneran itu seram. (Sasuke itu kalau sedang benar-benar marah terlihat sangat menyeramkan)

"Yang mau kukatakan adalah...," Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, sekalian mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan kembali duduk di kursinya. "Pada pelajaran kelima di hari Kamis, kelas 2-3 mengikuti pelajaran kimia di laboratorium yang berseberangan dengan kelas kita itu. Bukankah dia yang sering kau perhatikan itu, _Danna_?"

Suara denting garpu yang jatuh membuat perhatian Sasuke yang sedari tadi terkonsentrasi untuk menenangkan diri jadi teralih ke arah Yukimura. Dari mata beriris cokelatnya Sasuke melihat Yukimura yang kembali bengong dengan mata melebar dan tangan menggantung, yang mungkin tadinya memegang garpu yang baru saja terjatuh.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Matanya itu ganti menatap sosok yang baru saja dibicarakan. Date Masamune tepat berada di depan mereka.

# # #

Sepasang mata akan memandangiku dengan begitu intens pada jam pelajaran kelima di hari Kamis. Pandangannya bukan suatu seperti tatapan memuja atau pun tatapan penuh dendam. Bukan. Melainkan sebuah tatapan yang lebih menakutkan dari pada kedua jenis tatapan tadi, tatapan yang dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu yang seolah terasa seperti hendak mengulitiku.

"Ada apa, Masamune-_sama_?" tanya Kojurou, salah seorang teman sekelasku sekaligus wakil kapten klub _kendo_.

Aku menatap Kojurou sambil tersenyum. "Hm? Tidak ada apa-apa, tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku ringan sambil mengibaskan tangan.

Kojurou mengangguk singkat tanda mengerti dan mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada hal yang lain.

Aku memang tidak pernah membicarakan masalah ini kepada siapa pun atau melakukan tindakan apa pun tentang tatapan tersebut. Aku membiarkannya. Tataplah aku sepuasmu! Tapi sebagai gantinya aku juga akan balik menatapmu dengan tatapan yang sama.

Jadi aku menatap balik, untuk menemukan pemilik tatapan itu, berada di seberang gedung.

Ah, dia rupanya.

Aku pun memberikan satu seringaian kepada sang pemilik tatapan, seseorang dengan kesan berwarna merah seperti api yang membakar segalanya, penuh semangat dan rasa ingin tahu yang polos.

# # #

"Sanada Yukimura?" Kojurou bertanya dengan bingung.

Masamune menelan potongan terakhir roti _yakisoba_-nya. "_That's right_," jawabnya kemudian.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Sanada Yukimura?" Kojurou bertanya sekali lagi.

"_Of course_," Masamune menjawab, menyendekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Seringainya muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Tapi..."

"_NO BUTS_!" Masamune menyela kata-kata Kojurou dan turun dari mejanya. "_Let's go_, Kojurou! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi, Masamune-_sama_,"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada tapi-tapian! Batalkan saja latihan _kendo_ hari ini!" Masamune menyela untuk kedua kalinya, nada suaranya mengindikasikan dia kesal.

Kojurou menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Sabar, Kojurou! Bukankah Masamune-_sama_ memang sering seenaknya sendiri. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, bersabarlah Kojurou!

"Baiklah, kesampingkan latihan _kendo_ setelah ini," Kojurou berkata. "Sanada Yukimura... siapa tepatnya dia ini, Masamune-_sama_?"

Masamune langsung memasang wajah kaget dan menatap Kojurou seolah yang berada di hadapannya saat ini adalah seekor makhluk luar angkasa, atau bahasa kerennya alien, yang menyamar menjadi Kojurou.

"_Are you serious_?"

Melihat Kojurou yang tidak berkata-kata dan hanya bertampang bingung, Masamune tahu bahwa sudah jelas Kojurou serius.

"Yang benar saja, Kojurou. Masa sih kau tidak kenal Sanada Yukimura? _Wasn't he really popular back then in the middle school_?"

Kojurou menggeleng.

Masamune berdecak kesal. "Kau sih sukanya cuma berkebun saja!" katanya dengan kesal. "Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku. Lebih baik bertemu langsung dengan orangnya!" dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Kojurou mengikuti di belakangnya.

# # #

"Sa-sanada-_danna_?" Sasuke melambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajah Yukimura yang bengong, takut kalau-kalau bos-nya itu kena _stroke_.

Kojurou menatap ketua klubnya yang tak bergeming dan tak mengalihkan tatapan dari orang bernama Sanada Yukimura. Diikutinya tatapan tersebut dan dia melihat seorang pemuda berwajah bloon yang sedang bengong. 'Rasanya tidak asing!' Batin Kojurou. Pernah lihat dimana ya?

Sanada Yukimura? Sanada Yukimura? Sanada? Sanada? Sanada?

Plok! Kojurou memukulkan kepalan tangan kanan ke telapak tangan kiri. "Oh, Sanada Yukimura yang itu!" ujarnya keras-keras. Dan entah kenapa sepertinya kata-katanya barusan baru saja menyadarkan Masamune dari keabsenannya di dunia nyata.

"Masamune-_sama_! Saya sudah tahu siapa itu Sanada Yukimura!" Kojurou dengan bersemangat berkoar-koar di depan Masamune tentang Yukimura. Yukimura itu juara _Judo_ tingkat nasional. Yukimura itu murid kesayangan mantan pejudo terkenal, Takeda Shingen. Dan blablabla... sebagainya.

"Diam sebentar Kojurou!" Masamune berkata sambil berbisik. Karena sekarang semua tatapan mata benar-benar menusuk ke arah mereka berdua. Sial, mengganggu saja!

Kojurou langsung bungkam. Masamune mendadak kelihatan seperti sedang kesal di matanya, ralat, memang benar-benar kesal. Ada apa gerangan?

Masamune berjalan maju, tatapan terarah lurus pada Yukimura, sama sekali tidak menggubris keberadaan Sasuke. "Kau Sanada Yukimura?" tanyanya.

Yukimura mengangguk kaku. Tapi itu cukup membuat Sasuke shock. Yukimura yang selalu bersemangat dan tidak bisa diam dan bodoh itu mendadak membeku tadi saja sudah cukup mengagetkan, sekarang Yukimura yang tadi sama sekali tidak merespon saat dia memanggil malah merespon terhadap pertanyaan Date Masamune. Hal ini membuat Sasuke jadi bolak-balik memandang antara Yukimura dan Masamune.

"Sebaiknya aku menyingkir," batin Sasuke tahu diri dan memilih menonton dari pinggir arena.

Masamune dan Yukimura kini kembali saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Yukimura. Perasaannya was-was.

Masamune mengeluarkan seringai andalannya. "Aku mengetahui banyak hal tentangmu. Aku menyukaimu. Ayo, bertarung denganku!"

Mendadak suasanya menjadi heboh. Kojurou dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi penasaran kini mulutnya terbuka lebar mendengar pernyataan, atau ajakan, Masamune kepada Yukimura. Para wanita berteriak-teriak, beberapa diantara mereka berteriak shock dan yang lainnya berteriak-teriak bahagia.

Objek yang diajak, matanya melebar. Kemudian sama mengejutkannya seperti kebekuannya, Yukimura berdiri dari kursinya dengan senyuman, cengiran, atau deskripsikan itu apa pun sesuka kalian, yang penuh semangat.

"Aku terima tantangan anda dengan senang hati, Masamune-_dono_! Apa yang hendaknya Masamune-_dono _hendak pertarungkan dengan saya?"

"Hmm?" seringai Masamune semakin lebar. "_Judo_ dan _Kendo_, tentu saja."

_Dasar gila bertarung_, batin Kojurou dan Sasuke yang melihat manifesti semangat yang berkobar-kobar di sekitar keduanya.

# # #

"Seri? Aku tidak percaya ini," decak Sasuke sambil mengamati papan skor.

Yukimura, yang berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke, yang biasanya tampak bersemangat itu kini acuh saja dan hanya diam sambil mengeringkan tubuhnya dari keringat dengan handuk. Raut yang selalu tersenyum dan kelihatan bodoh itu kini begitu serius dan tanpa ekspresi.

Di seberang ruangan, tampak Masamune duduk seorang diri di bangku sambil menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai. Rambut panjangnya dengan mencolok jatuh menutupi wajah. Sama seperti Yukimura, badan dan seragam judonya basah oleh keringat, hanya saja Masamune tak mau bersusah payah untuk mengeringkannya.

"Masamune-_sama_, silahkan handuknya," ujar Kojurou yang baru datang.

Oleh Masamune disambarnya handuk di tangan Kojurou tanpa mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit pun. Handuk itu dibiarkannya menggantung di tangannya tak digunakan.

Kojurou menghela nafas melihat keadaan ketua-nya. Yaah, meski Kojurou sedikit mengerti bagaimana perasaan Masamune. Seseorang yang selalu ekspert dalam olahraga apa pun dan tidak pernah kalah itu kini harus berakhir seri dalam dua pertandingan andalannya, Kendo dan Judo. Pasti tekanan mentalnya sangat berat. Tapi, terlalu berlebihan juga kalau dikatakan begitu.

"_Danna_?"

Suara Sasuke membuat Kojurou menolehkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Sanada Yukimura tengah berjalan melintasi ruangan mendekati tempatnya dan Masamune.

"Masamune-_dono_," panggil Yukimura begitu sampai di hadapan Masamune. Sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Kojurou saat itu. Kojurou yang tahu diri tentu saja segera mundur dan memperhatikan dari jauh.

Masamune mendongakkan kepalanya.

_Biru_, batin Yukimura terkesiap saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

Dan barulah Yukimura menyadari bahwa Masamune melepas _eyepatch_-nya dan _eyepatch _tersebut dibiarkan tergeletak di samping tempat duduknya.

"Ada apa?" suara Masamune memaksa Yukimura menghentikan observasinya.

Yukimura berkedip dua kali, lupa dengan tujuan awalnya. Setelah teringat, Yukimura langsung memasang sebuah senyum yang biasanya memang sudah sangat akrab di wajah sang pemuda manis tersebut.

"Tadi itu pertandingan yang bagus sekali, Masamune-_dono_. Alangkah bahagianya saya jika suatu saat diberi kesempatan untuk bertanding kembali dengan Masamune-_dono_," kata Yukimura.

Seringaian seorang Date Masamune kembali muncul begitu mendengar pernyataan Yukimura. "_That's easy_," Masamune beranjak berdiri. "Kapan pun dan dimana pun, aku siap bertanding kembali denganmu, Sanada Yukimura." Tampak semangat yang telah kembali pada Yukimura menular pada Masamune, terlihat jelas dari kobaran imajiner di mata mereka berdua yang saling menatap satu sama lain.

Yukimura mengulurkan tangannya yang kemudian disambut oleh Masamune.

"_We're rival,_" ujar Masamune.

"Tapi kuharap kita juga bisa berteman, Masamune-_dono_," tambah Yukimura.

Tangan keduanya masih berjabatan. Dan mungkin tak akan lepas kalau-kalau Sasuke dan Kojurou tidak memutuskan untuk menyelak.

"Yak, waktunya pulang dan istirahat, _danna_," ujar Sasuke, sebagai pemutus jalinan tangan, kemudian menyeret Yukimura pergi.

"Kita juga harus segera kembali untuk latihan kendo, Masamune-_sama_!" diikuti oleh Kojurou yang juga segera menyeret Masamune dari tempat kejadian perkara.

Firasat keduanya mengatakan ini tidak akan hanya menjadi sekedar rival sekaligus teman jika terus berlanjut.

# # #

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak pertandingan antara Yukimura dan Masamune.

Sasuke dan Yukimura tengah menikmati makan siang di kantin sekolah saat istirahat siang seperti biasa sampai tiba-tiba ponsel Yukimura yang sengaja diletakkan di atas meja bergetar, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat nama si pemanggil yang tertera di layar ponsel, adalah Date Masamune. Hal tersebut hampir saja membuat Sasuke menyemburkan jus wortel yang tengah diminumnya.

Yukimura langsung menyambar ponselnya, kentara sekali terlalu bersemangat. Begitu tombol hijau itu tertekan, suara dari ujung sana menyapa.

"Ya, aku sedang makan siang," Yukimura berujar riang pada sosok di ujung telepon yang lain. "Bersama Sasuke, kenapa?" Sasuke ingin sekali rasanya menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja saat Yukimura menyinggung namanya, entah kenapa firasatnya buruk mengenai hal ini. "Besok? Hm... bagaimana kalau nanti sore saja? Besok aku sibuk, tapi hari ini aku luang." Sasuke sudah bisa menduga-duga isi keseluruhan pembicaraan. "Kalau begitu nanti sore sepulang sekolah. Sampai jumpa, Masamune-_dono_." Dan akhirnya salam perpisahan terucap juga kemudian tombol merah itu mengakhiri panggilan.

"Ada apa, _danna_?" Sasuke iseng bertanya.

Yukimura meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke meja. "Masamune-_dono _barusan meneleponku," jawab Yukimura. Ah, siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Cuma mengenai hal tersebut? Entah sampai dimana kebodohan ini berujung?

"Maksudku adalah... ada apa Masamune-_danna _menelepon?" Sasuke meralat pertanyaannya.

"Oh, hari ini Masamune-_sama _mengajak untuk bertemu dan berkeliling kota sebentar bersama-sama." Bahasa lainnya adalah kencan. Sasuke sampai geleng-geleng kepala, kepolosan Yukimura sudah di atas ambang wajar. Sudah keterlaluan.

Tapi sepertinya bukan Cuma Yukimura saja yang kebodohan dan kepolosannya di atas ambang wajar.

Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama...,

Kojurou sudah tak lagi hampir, tapi sudah menyemburkan jus buah yang tengah diminumnya, tepat di wajah salah satu anggota klub kendo yang kebetulan sedang duduk semeja dengannya dan Masamune.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kojurou?" tanya Masamune, mematikan sambungan telepon dan mengantongi ponselnya.

Bagian mana dari ini yang kelihatan baik-baik saja? Nyaris separuh ruangan dibuat bengong oleh percakapan yang dilakukan Masamune dengan Yukimura via telepon tadi. Itu jelas-jelas ajakan kencan!

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Masamune-_sama_," ujar Kojurou. "Tadi kudengar anda hendak menjemput Yukimura-_sama _ke sekolahnya nanti?" sekedar konfirmasi kalau-kalau tadi hanya imajinasinya saja, yang harapnya seperti itu.

Dengan senyuman lebar, Masamune berkata, "_yeah, _nanti sore aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Sanada Yukimura."

Sedikit urusan ya? "Kalau begitu, boleh saya ikut menemani? Kebetulan saya juga sedang luang sekalian mencari barang yang sedang saya butuhkan. Makin ramai makin bagus bukan?" Kojurou mencoba mengetes parameter emosi Masamune. Kalau tidak setuju berarti dugaannya benar, kalau setuju maka kekhawatirannya akan lenyap.

Reaksi Masamune adalah... mendadak saja wajah tersebut jadi kelihatan masam. "Terserah padamu," katanya dengan gumaman yang bernada seolah kesal.

Rasanya Kojurou ingin sekali segera berlari ke ladang dan melampiaskan stressnya dengan menyiangi rerumputan. Ternyata dugaannya tidak salah, firasat buruknya terbukti benar, hanya saja sang objek tampak tidak menyadari bahwa segala prasangka Kojurou adalah nyata.

Kalau sudah begini, ada satu hal yang ingin ditanyakan Kojurou pada Masamune. Dengan menyiapkan batin, ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam dengan pelan. "Masamune-_sama_, kalau boleh saya tanyakan, kenapa kau bisa tertarik pada Sanada Yukimura?"

Masamune berhenti memainkan sendok makannya. Ekspresi dan gerak tubuhnya membeku seketika, wajahnya menunjukkan kekagetan dengan jelas. Kojurou membacanya sebagai kinerja-otak-yang-terlalu-cepat. Ya, pikiran Masamune kini sedang berpikir dengan kecepatan yang sedikit lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Mengingat dan memilah apa saja yang perlu dia ceritakan pada Kojurou. Atau mengenai apakah dia harus atau tidak menceritakannya pada Kojurou.

Mengenai awal ketertarikannya kepada seorang Sanada Yukimura.

# # #

Siang itu aula besar tersebut dipenuhi oleh guruh keramaian sorakan dari para penonton yang tengah memperhatikan pertandingan Judo, Kendo, dan Aikido SMP tingkat regional se-Kanto yang tengah diselenggarakan pada hari itu. Suara para peserta pertandingan dan wasit tak jarang menimpali keramaian penonton. Terlebih lagi disaat pertandingan telah memasuki babak final seperti ini.

Pertandingan Judo, Kendo, dan Aikido dilaksanakan pada satu gedung yang sama, hanya dipisahkan oleh garis-garis pembatas. Para finalis tengah mempertaruhkan nama dan nama sekolah dalam pertandingan mereka, mencoba menang dengan semua kemampuan mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, dari pertandingan Kendo telah diumumkan sementara dua pertandingan lainnya masih belum dapat dipastikan.

Date Masamune, sebagai pemenang pertandingan Kendo regional tahun itu, memutuskan untuk melihat pertandingan Judo yang tengah berlangsung. Dirinya pernah mempelajari Judo selama beberapa tahun, dan tidak ada salahnya menjadi penikmat pertandingan yang cukup dibanggakan dari diri sendiri juga. Lagi pula, Masamune cukup penasaran dengan pesertanya. Karena setahunya ukuran tubuh kedua finalis sangat jauh perbedaannya.

Dan memang begitulah adanya. Yang satu terlalu tinggi dan besar untuk ukuran anak SMP sedangkan yang satu lagi terlihat sedikit lebih kecil dari standar ukuran anak lelaki seumurnya. Anak lelaki yang lebih kecil itu mengenakan sebuah ikat kepala berwarna merah yang langsung mencolok penglihatan Masamune. Sesaat Masamune sudah yakin bahwa si kecil itu akan kalah, tapi keyakinan itu segera pupus dalam sekejab. Masamune dibuat tercengang ketika tubuh kecil itu berhasil merobohkan lawannya yang jauh lebih besar.

Kemenangan jatuh pada sosok kecil bernama Sanada Yukimura tersebut.

Sorai kemenangan dan tepuk tangan yang membahana tersebut tidak sampai ke telinga Masamune. Seluruh fokusnya benar-benar terpusat pada sosok Sanada Yukimura. Oleh perasaan kagum akan ketangguhan yang dimiliki tubuh kecil tersebut. Dan oleh mata Yukimura yang dipenuhi kobaran semangat yang tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya.

Sanada Yukimura tersenyum padanya.

Dunia seolah baru saja mengerem rotasinya secara mendadak. Berderak. Kemudian sunyi.

# # #

"Masamune-_sama_!" Kojurou melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Masamune yang tengah menyelami ingatannya.

Masamune tersentak. Mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung dan mulai menyadari situasinya saat ini. Dimana dia, siapa dia, dan apa yang tengah dia lakukan.

"_Yeah?_" ujarnya singkat membalas panggilan Kojurou.

"Anda melamun," Kojurou menyatakan.

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Jadi tadi kita membahas apa? Kenapa aku bisa tertarik pada Sanada Yukimura?" tanya Masamune. "Tidak ada alasan khusus," jawabnya santai sambil menyendok kembali makan siangnya.

Kojurou menyipitkan matanya. Tidak akan dia percaya alasan itu. Kenapa? Sudah bertahun-tahun dia mengenal Masamune, dan ini adalah kali pertama Masamune begitu terobsesi pada seseorang. Kalau terobsesi pada kekuatan seseorang itu sudah biasa, tapi terobsesi pada orang itu sendiri itu tidak biasa. Bagi Masamune, rival adalah rival. Mana pernah Masamune mengajak _rival_-nya keluar jalan-jalan bersama kecuali Sanada Yukimura.

"Ah, begitukah?" tapi Kojurou lebih memilih melepaskan topik tersebut.

"_Uhum_," Masamune menggumam sambil mengangguk-angguk dan mengaduk-ngaduk makanan dalam piringnya hingga tampak seperti makanan kucing.

Jelas jawaban "tidak ada alasan khusus" adalah bohong. Tapi Kojurou memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Bukan urusannya kepada siapa Masamune menunjukkan ketertarikan dan sebagainya. Kojurou hanya bisa mengharapkan segala hal yang terbaik pada orang yang sudah dia anggap adik sendiri itu.

# # #

"Selamat sore, Kojurou-_dono_, Masamune-_dono_," sapa Yukimura kepada dua orang murid sekolah sebelah itu.

Kojurou membungkuk sopan membalas sapaan tersebut sementara Masamune hanya menyeringai lebar dengan dua tangan disilangkan. Khas.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Sasuke, muncul dari belakang Yukimura. "Hari ini aku ikut menganggu tidak masalah kan, Date Masamune-_danna_?"

"_No problemI_," ujar Masamune. "Disini juga ada Kojurou yang akan menemanimu menganggu kok." Menunjuk Kojurou dengan ibu jarinya.

Yukimura berjalan mensejajari Masamune. "Wah, tak kusangka Masamune-_dono _ juga bisa bercanda," komentarnya singkat sambil menatap jalanan di hadapannya, bukan menatap langsung yang dikomentarinya.

Masamune hanya diam sebagai tanggapan. Dan diamnya dia itu membuat Yukimura menoleh penasaran.

"Masamune-_dono_?" panggilnya. Menatap ke arah yang sama dengan arah yang ditatap oleh Masamune. Sebuah toko... pakaian? "Ma-,"

Belum sempat Yukimura menyelesaikan panggilannya yang kedua, tiba-tiba saja tangannya sudah ditarik begitu saja oleh Masamune. Dia ditarik menyeberangi jalanan dan langsung menuju toko yang diperhatikan oleh Masamune. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kojurou di belakang.

Tanpa basa-basi, tanpa penjelasan apa pun pada Yukimura, begitu masuk ke dalam toko, Masamune segera menghampiri pramuniaga disana dan menunjuk sebuah pajangan baju di etalase. Pramuniaga tersebut bergegas mengambil barang yang ditunjuk oleh Masamune dan segera kembali tidak sampai hitungan menit.

Sebuah jaket berwarna merah... itulah yang dibawa oleh sang pramuniaga sekembalinya.

Dengan tatapan bingung Yukimura memperhatikan jaket tersebut ketika Masamune menyerahkannya kepadanya. "Eh?" hanya itu yang bisa dia ucapkan.

Masamune semakin menyodorkannya. "_Try it_!" ujarnya, atau perintahnya.

Yukimura tidak sempat menolak karena diantara kebingungannya itu Masamune sudah menyeretnya ke depan kaca besar yang diperuntukkan bagi para pelanggan untuk melihat kecocokan baju yang mereka pilih dengan diri mereka sendiri.

Yukimura memakainya. Ukurannya pas dengan tubuh Yukimura. Tidak sesak atau terlalu longgar. Dan kelihatan sangat cocok sekali dengannya.

"Sudah kuduga ini cocok untukmu, Sanada Yukimura," komentar Masamune melihat penampilan Yukimura. "_Okay_," cetusnya sambil menjentikkan jari. "Aku beli ini!" serunya kepada sang pramuniaga dan segera mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membayar.

"Tu-? Masamune-_dono_!" protes Yukimura, berusaha mencegah Masamune sambil berusaha melepaskan jaket yang dia kenakan. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"_Shut up_, Yukimura!" kata Masamune. "Itu hadiah. Jadi kau harus menerimanya dengan baik dan menjaganya dengan baik," dan menyelesaikan transaksi. "Ayo kita kembali! Pasti Kojurou dan pelayanmu itu sudah mulai panik."

Lagi-lagi Masamune menyeret Yukimura. Menariknya kembali ke tempat Kojurou dan Sasuke menunggu dengan kebingungan. Tapi kali ini, bukanlah rasa bingung yang dirasakan oleh Yukimura, tapi entah bagaimana melihat wajah Masamune yang berseri-seri itu, dia mempunyai dorongan yang kuat untuk balas menggenggam tangan Masamune yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya itu.

# # #

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Sasuke, melambaikan tangan melihat kehadiran Masamune dan Yukimura. "Oh, jaketnya cocok sekali untukmu, Sanada-_danna_," serunya kemudian saat melihat Yukimura yang masih mengenakan jaket merah yang dibelikan oleh Masamune.

"Ah, ya, terima kasih," kata Yukimura kagok. Pikirannya masih belum tertata rapi akibat kejadian tadi.

Kemudian tertangkap oleh mata Yukimura, Kojurou berjalan mendekati Masamune.

"Maaf, Masamune-_sama_," ujar pria yang kelihatan paling tua itu. "Sepertinya saya tidak jadi menemani. Hari ini saya harus mengawasi kegiatan klub berladang," sambil memperhatikan jam tangan miliknya sendiri. "Barusan mereka menelepon untuk mengingatkan saya."

Yukimura ikut melirik jam tangannya. Pukul empat kurang lima belas menit.

"Sesukamu saja," Masamune memberi ijin. "Kau bagaimana, _Saru_?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Tolong jangan disingkat seperti itu," protes Sasuke pelan. "Sepertinya aku pun tidak akan bisa menemani terlalu lama. Aku ada janji dengan Kasuga sebentar lagi."

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau berangkat lima belas menit lebih cepat kalau mau bertemu dengan Kasuga. Nanti kau bisa kena hajar lagi kalau sampai telat," Yukimura berujar mengingatkan.

Dan wajah Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi seolah dia sedang mengingat sebuah kenangan buruk. "Baiklah, kurasa aku akan pergi sekarang saja."

Kojurou dan Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Masamune dan Yukimura berdua.

"Ujung-ujungnya juga kita pergi berdua," komentar Masamune.

Yukimura mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka berdua orang sibuk sih."

"Sibuk apa sok sibuk?" komentar Masamune sarkastik. "_Let's go!" _ajak Masamune, berjalan mendahului.

Yukimura mengikuti di belakang. "Pertama kita mau kemana?"

"Hmm... Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa," jawab Masamune. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke alun-alun saja? Kurasa disana menyenangkan."

Yukimura mengangguk mengiyakan.

Perjalanan mereka hening. Lain dengan biasanya, Yukimura yang biasanya gemar sekali berbicara kali ini bungkam. Dan Masamune tetaplah Masamune, dan itulah yang membuat Masamune juga terlihat aneh. Karena Masamune tidak pernah seperti dirinya jika berhadapan dengan Yukimura.

"Hei, Yukimura," panggil Masamune, kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana seragam.

Terdengar sahutan, "ya?" dari Yukimura.

"Kau pasti sudah mengenalku saat aku mengajakmu bertanding waktu itu. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kau mau menerima tantangan dari orang asing," lanjut Masamune dan terdengar sebuah gumaman kecil di belakangnya yang berbunyi, "sebodoh-bodohnya kau, kurasa kau tidak sebodoh itu."

"Aku mendengarnya, Masamune -_dono_," ujar Yukimura menanggapi gumaman Masamune. "Kalau dibilang mengenal, kurasa tidak juga. Nama Date Masamune kan cukup terkenal di dunia olahraga nasional."

"Jangan membodohiku. Aku tidak seterkenal itu," tukas Masamune.

Dahi Yukimura sedikit berkerut mendengarnya. "Benar kok. Dimana pun aku selalu mendengar nama Masamune-_dono _disebut-sebut dan dielu-elukan. Begitu seringnya sampai terekam dan terngiang-ngiang. Mau tidak mau, itu membuat orang penasaran."

"Kau tidak pintar membual, Yukimura. Lupakah kau kalau aku pernah menangkap basah kau sedang memandangiku?"

Kata-kata itu membuat langkah kaki Yukimura berhenti mendadak, membuat kesinambungan tap-tap-tap itu putus.

Masamune menoleh dan mendapati wajah Yukimura memerah oleh perasaan malu. "Pfft," dan Masamune pun tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Hahahaha... wajahmu lucu sekali, Yukimura, hahaha..."

Yukimura semakin panik. Terlebih lagi orang-orang kini menatap penasaran ke arah mereka berdua. Langsung saja Yukimura menyeret Masamune menyingkir.

Begitu sampai di tempat yang lumayan sepi dan perhatian orang-orang tak lagi tertuju kepada mereka berdua, Yukimura berhenti menyeret Masamune. Nafasnya tersengal.

Yukimura berbalik, hendak menegur Masamune. Baru saja Yukimura membuka mulutnya, ucapan yang hendak terlontar itu terpaksa tertahan di tenggorokan, karena Masamune menyelanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku?"

# # #

Yukimura mengingat Date Masamune. Karena hanya pemuda itu yang tidak memalingkan mata darinya. Terus menatapnya seolah dunia ini adalah dunia dengan Yukimura sebagai pusatnya. Belum lagi, memang banyak selentingan kabar mengenai pemuda tersebut. Begitu seringnya terdengar oleh Yukimura sampai-sampai teringat dan terus terngiang.

"Itu Date Masamune!" telinga Yukimura langsung menangkap kalimat tersebut.

Kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati sosok itu sedang berada di seberang kaca. Lebih tepat lagi jika dikatakan berada di sekolah seberang.

"Jadi dia masuk SMA O? Yaah, bukan hal yang mengejutkan. Klub _kendo _disana memang bagus sih," sang sumber suara lewat tepat di belakang Yukimura, membuat Yukimura mendengarnya dengan jelas dia sedang menggosipkan si pemilik nama Date Masamune.

Mata Yukimura tak berpaling dari sosok yang memakai ransel biru tua tersebut. Yukimura tersenyum saat teman-teman Masamune menghampiri pemuda itu dan menggodanya. Hingga tanpa sadar waktu istirahat telah berakhir, dan Yukimura menghabiskannya untuk menatap sosok Date Masamune.

Dan esok harinya hingga keesokannya lagi. Terus berlanjut sampai Yukimura naik ke kelas dua dan menemukan sosok itu lagi di seberang kacanya. Pada jam kelima di hari Kamis.

# # #

"Tidak ada alasan," jawab Yukimura, mengambil satu langkah mundur ke belakang.

Masamune maju satu langkah. "_Tell me_!"

"Kubilang tidak ada alasannya," Yukimura keukeuh, berbalik badan dan membelakangi Masamune.

Masamune menghela nafas, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kalau kukatakan apa alasanku memperhatikanmu, apakah kau mau mengatakan alasanmu?"

"Tidak mau," jawab Yukimura cepat, menoleh menatap Masamune dari ujung matanya. "Kenapa tidak kita biarkan menjadi rahasia saja? Kenapa tidak kita biarkan kita saling memperhatikan terus saja? Kalau ada alasan kenapa aku harus memperhatikan Masamune-_dono_, maka tidak akan ada lagi alasan untuk terus memperhatikan jika alasan itu hilang. Jadi, biarkan menjadi rahasia saja."

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Masamune. "Heeh... kau memikirkannya dengan sangat mendalam rupanya."

Yukimura mengedikkan bahunya. "Diperhatikan itu menyenangkan," katanya. "Terutama oleh seseorang yang selama ini kau perhatikan."

Masamune berjalan mendekati Yukimura, mengarahkan Yukimura untuk berhadapan dengannya. "Kurasa kau benar," ujar Masamune yang dibalas oleh senyuman percaya diri Yukimura. "Jadi, kau tak akan kuijinkan untuk memalingkan matamu, Yukimura."

"Begitu pun dengan Anda, Masamune-_dono_!"

Dan mereka pun bertatapan. Saling menangkap satu sama lain, saling menjerat satu sama lain. Mengikat hati masing-masing. Suara melebur dan lenyap, orang-orang mengabur dan menghilang, seolah dunia ini hanyalah milik berdua.

**E-N-D**

A/N : persembahan untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #4.

**HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY!**

Maaf kalau gaje. Saya sudah berusaha sebisa saya supaya cerita ini ga terlalu membosankan. Bosan? Ya, saya aja ga greget nulis adegan terakhirnya. Sebenarnya saya ga greget sama sekali buat nulis endingnya. Ga nyambung dan ga penting, ya? Memang banyak adegan ga pentingnya. Cuma buat hiasan aja.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Kalau ada salah dalam cerita ini yang membuat pembaca sekalian tersinggung, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Sign,

Gokudera J. Vie

06 September 2012


End file.
